xcsoarfandomcom-20200213-history
XCSoarWiki/De
Helfen Sie die Dokumentation zu verbessern Wann wird die Dokumentation von XCSoar besser werden? Sobald irgend jemand mit den notwendigen Kenntnissen, Zeit und Engagement diese schreibt. XCSoar wird nicht als kommerzielles Produkt von einer Firma entwickelt, sondern von Freiwilligen. Ein Großteil der Entwicklung wird von Personen durchgeführt, die von Ihnen entdeckte Probleme beseitigen oder von ihnen gewünschte Funktionen implementieren wollen. Zur Zeit haben wir niemanden, der aktiv an der einer besseren Dokumentation arbeitet. Daher brauchen wir Ihre Hilfe! Wie kann ich mich einbringen Um Dokumentation für XCSoar zu schreiben benötigen Sie keine speziellen Computer Kenntnisse. Hilfsbereite Entwickler auf der E-Mail Liste werden komplizierte Fragen gerne beantworten. Außerdem kümmert sich ein Freiwilliger (Scott Penrose) um die Formatierung und den Web-Auftritt. Sie können also Ihren Beitrag in einfachstem Text beisteuern. Fangen sie mit einem kurzen Textbeitrag and und senden Ihn an die xcsoar-devel E-Mail Verteilerliste. Und bitte haben sie Geduld. OpenSource Projekte arbeiten auf einer langsamen, beständig fortschreitenden Basis. Kleine Beiträge sind nicht nur einfacher zu verwalten und abzuschließen, sie sind darüber hinaus für andere Projekt Beteiligte einfacher zu verstehen und inspirieren diese und Sie eher dazu weiter für das Projekt beizutragen. Alternativ können Sie auch einen WIKI Benutzerkonto beantragen und Ihren Beitrag direkt und live einbringen. Es ist längst nicht so schwierig, wie es zunächst aussieht. Viel Glück und Spaß! Wie bekomme ich WIKI Autorenzugang Legen Sie sich selbst ein WIKI Benutzerkonto an. Benützen Sie den Link Log in/create account in der rechten oberen Ecke des Browser Fensters um ein Benutzerkonto anzulegen. Nachdem Sie sich angemeldet haben können Sie sofort loslegen. Dringende Arbeiten Benutzen Sie die Suche Funktion und suchen Sie anch "XXX" oder "TODO" um die wichtigsten Arbeiten für das Wiki zu identifizieren. Siehe auch Category:Articles that need to be updated. Seiten- / Artikelnamen * Standard Namen: verlassen Sie sich auf Ihr Gefühl * Benutzen Sie "_" statt der geschlossenen gemischten Schreibweise. Es sieht als Titel einfach besser aus (Beispiel: Windows Installer statt WindowsInstaller) Hierarchie versus Wörter versus Namensräume Namensräume Verwenden Sie Namensräume nur für sehr spezielle Einträge. Beispiel: "Faq:" wird für jeden FAQ Eintrag verwendet. Bitte nur eine Ebene für Namensräume verwenden und die angelegten Namensräume ordentlich dokumentieren und überwachen. Wörter Falls Sie Dokumente in mehrere Seiten teilen wollen, ist es am Besten diese mit Wörtern zu teilen (Install und Install_Windows). Hierarchie Der einfachste Möglichkeit eine Hierarchie zu erzeugen ist die Verwendung von "/" Zeichen im Dokumentennamen. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist die Referenz Namensraum, einige Wörter wie "Reference:Events/AdjustVarioFilter" wird abgebildet auf: *"Reference:" - der Namensraum - alle Referenz Handbücher *"Events" - das Kapitel in der Referenz. Falls Sie ein Abschnitt über das Anlegen neuer Ereignisse einfügen wollen, sollten Sie "Reference:Events_New" verwenden *"/AdjustVarioFilter" - ist das einzelne Ereignis, das sie beschreiben wollen. Vorlagen Vorlagen können innerhalb des Wikis verwendet werden. Einige nützliche Vorlagen sind solche, die Inhalt gruppieren, den sie an mehreren Stellen benötigen. Beispiele: *Template:Reference-Events *Template:H-langs Editieren der Sidebar Navigieren sie zu MediaWiki:Sidebar um die Sidebar zu verändern. Bitte erst versuchen und mit Vorsicht! Handbuch und Bild Inhalt http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/ zum Betrachten der Rohdaten für das Handbuch, http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/images.html für eine vollständige Liste der Bilder. Verwende http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/loggerreplay.png oder http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/loggerreplay_small.png oder http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/plain_small.png Text here... um Bilder einzubinden.